dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (PrimalFan)
The Batman is a 2016 superhero film produced by DC Films and Legendary Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, featuring the superhero of the same name. It is the first installment in the DC Film Universe. The Batman is directed by Matt Reeves, and co-written by Cristopher Nolan and Geoff Johns. The Batman stars Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne, a man whose parents were killed as a child, taking on the identity of Batman to restore hope to Gotham City. Synopsis Returning to Gotham City after five years, Bruce Wayne takes on the persona of Batman to restore hope to Gotham City, facing the multiple crimebosses within the city. Trapped in between a gang war involving Carmine Falcone and Rupert Thorne, Batman has to also solve the escalation of drug issues within the city causing the deaths of many. Plot The film opens with one of Gotham City's top crimebosses, Sal Maroni, overviewing a drug shipment. Lurking in the shadows, Batman knocks out the multiple thugs and faces Sal Maroni, leaving him for the GCPD. Sergeant Gordan and commissioner Loeb arrive onto the scene with the intent of apprehending Batman who's already gone. Batman drives the Batmobile to the Batcave where he meets with his butler Alfred. Unmasking himself as Bruce Wayne, he heads to the computer and analyzes a vial he swiped during the drug shipment. He tells Alfred that it's part of a recent drug wave that leaves victims in a comatose state - and sometimes dead. Bruce pulls up an article showing that 52 people have already died due to it. Alfred tells Bruce to rest for the night as he has a meeting with Vicki Vale of the Gotham Free Press in the morning and Bruce complies. The next morning, Bruce meets with Vicki Vale at the Wayne Mansion where he's interviewed on his recent deal with the Gotham Free Press. Reportedly, he struck a deal with the Gotham Free Press to own a 51% stock in the company and thus having a controlling interest in the business. Vicki Vale gets some more details on the story, and Bruce Wayne offers her a drink. Flattered, Vicki Vale tells him for another time as she has to report this information to her boss. Vicki says her goodbyes and leaves, allowing Bruce to head to the Batcave via a grandfather clock. The scene cuts to James W. Gordon at the G.C.P.D, talking with his boss about the manhunt on Batman and how they've been chasing him for months and they still haven't been able to do anything about him. Loeb argues that he's a vigilante and is breaking the law, but Gordon points out Batman's been helping with the case on the drugs dubbed "fear toxin." The man who's been producing the fear toxin, Scarecrow, meets up with Carmine Falcone. Carmine Falcone tells Scarecrow that their drug has been intercepted by the Batman and Rupert Thorne's crimelord business is growing by the minute. Scarecrow giggles and says he has a plan for Rupert Thorne and Batman. Batman stops another drug shipment but this time finds a needle. He ties up one of the thugs at the place, asking him where the needle came from. The criminal fesses up and tells him it's the Scarecrow's signature, and Batman glares at him, getting even more info on who Scarecrow is; the producer of the drug. Back at the Batcave, Batman analyzes the needle and finds that it's laced with a hallucinogen that taps into the user's fears. Batman is about to head out when Alfred asks where he's going, as Vicki Vale is at the Wayne Mansion. Taken by surprise, Batman's forced to masquerade as Bruce Wayne and go upstairs to talk to Vicki Vale. Vicki Vale asks Bruce Wayne about the upcoming gala in two nights hosted by Rupert Thorne, and Bruce has a lightbulb moment. He says that he'll be attending, and Vicki asks if he'll be going with her to which he accepts. He excuses himself and says he has to work on some business. Bruce heads downstairs again and takes off his suit, wearing his Batman suit underneath. He goes over to his computer and spends the night researching Scarecrow using articles from the Gotham Free Press. Alfred reminds Bruce Wayne to sleep soon, and brings him his dinner which Bruce thanks him for. Batman hears reports of another man overdosed on the fear toxin the next evening, heading to the crime scene where he sees Sergeant Gordon. A bit wary towards Batman, Sergeant Gordon asks what's he doing to which Batman responds he's helping them. Sergeant Gordon says that there isn't much to investigate besides a piece of cloth which is impossible to trace but Batman says it's possible. Batman breaks into a warehouse, pumelling all of the thugs trying to get to Paul Gambi, a tailor who works for anybody. He shoves the cloth in front of Gambi and asks for identification on the man who bought it. Paul Gambi says that the man's name was John Derrick and that he was a fairly tall man, 6'3", but was also very lanky. He says that if he's lying he'll break Gambi's arm, and leaves. The next night at the gala, Bruce is standing conspiciously in the corner with Vicki Vale, watching amongsts the crowd for a man who's 6'3" and fairly skinny. The lights turn off and Vicki's terrified, turning to Bruce... Who's disappeared already. The lights turn back on and Rupert Thorne tells everyone it was a minor inconvenience, going into his office to find Scarecrow is holding Bethany Thorne, Rupert Thorne's wife. Scarecrow tells Rupert Thorne to stop his crime business or else somebody would get hurt... "The only one who'll get hurt today is you." Batman breaks in through the window, kicking Scarecrow into the table. He refers to him as John Derrick, slamming his head against the broken table and then yanking it back into a wall. Scarecrow laughs and gives Batman doses of the fear toxin... And proceeds to insert more needles into his body, causing Batman to stumble out the window and fall onto the ground. Batman's fear is revealed; the trauma from seeing his parents die and being able to do nothing about it, not being able to help them when they needed help the most. He tries getting up, struggling to even lift himself. Scarecrow remarks that's a first, and disappears. Scarecrow reports back to Carmine Falcone, telling him Batman is dead. The scene cuts to Batman barely holding himself together, his knees shaking and collapsing just from standing. Scarecrow says Rupert Thorne will be finished, and then Carmine Falcone will remain the top crimeboss of Gotham City. Alfred drives over to the gala, heading to the back after minutes of waiting. He finds Batman's body and takes it to his car, when Vicki Vale sees Alfred. She asks where Bruce is and Alfred says he left due to an appointment, and Vicki's disappointed. Alfred remarks that perhaps Bruce will go on a date with her sometime soon. Batman is taken to the Batcave where Alfred takes out the needles and t.b.a Post-Credits Scene tba Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Trivia *The movie is primarily inspired by the comics, Batman: Year One, Detective Comics #571 ''(Fear for Sale),'' and Batman / Scarecrow: Year One. **The storyline also takes elements from The Long Halloween, The Dark Knight Returns, and Under the Hood. *52 people dying from the fear toxin is a nod to the New 52. *Bruce Wayne buying the Gotham Free Press is a nod to him buying out the Daily Bugle in the comics. *Batman's personality is based on the Frank Miller depiction of him in Batman: Year One, being a bitter and brooding vigilante with anti-hero traits. **Bruce Wayne on the other hand is a composite depiction based on his Golden Age, Silver Age, and Bronze age incarnations. He's dark and brooding, but also acts as a family-man and is a deadpan snarker. *Batman uses a voice modulator in this movie instead of naturally altering his voice, due to possible effects of straining it (in real life, and in-universe). *Batman's design is also based on Batman: Year One, though with a larger bat emblem resembling The Dark Knight Returns. *Scarecrow speaks only in nursery rhymes, a la The Long Halloween. *Scarecrow's design is a modified version of his Arkham Knight design, though with gauntlets going up to his elbow with wrapping paper going around it. *Batman's warehouse fight scene is based on the one from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, as the DCEU project is a reboot using elements from it. *Similarly, the Gotham Gazette is referred to as the Gotham Free Press as in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *John Derrick is a portmaneau of Johnathan Crane, with "John" being a shortened version of the former and "Derrick" being a synonym for the word crane. *Batman threatening to break somebody's arm is based on the scene from Arkham Knight. *Bethany Thorne in the comics is Rupert Thorne's niece, though here she's not related to him and is instead his wife since the writers wanted to include a hostage scene for Rupert Thorne but he's single in the comics. Category:DC Film Universe Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Batman Category:Live Action